Of Music and Basketball
by MyDark-Sunshine
Summary: After realizing that life was too short, Tachibana Akira goes back to Japan to fulfill a promise. What the music prodigy didn't expect was to meet a bunch of talented, idiotic basketheads along the way. Rated T for safety. Undecided pairing.
1. Nobody's Home

**OF MUSIC AND BASKETBALL**

**Summary: **After realizing that life was too short, Tachibana Akira goes back to Japan to fulfill a promise. What the music prodigy didn't expect was to meet a bunch of talented, idiotic basketheads along the way.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. (I couldn't make something that awesome, unfortunately. *cries*) I only own the plot and my OC(s). ^_^

**A/N: **This story is unbeta'd so kindly excuse my mistakes. Thank you and enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: Nobody's Home**

"_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside."  
- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

Where am I?_ I thought, wandering about the brightly-lit area. _This place seems familiar…

_Suddenly, there was a door in front of me—a door I was very familiar with. Holding in a very large grin, I entered the room with my usual greeting. There, on the hospital bed, was the very face I wanted to see._

"_Aki-nee! You've come to see me again?" he asked in his usual cheery voice._

"_No. Actually, I'm here for your mom's cookies," I teased._

_He pouted jokingly. "Tough luck, Nee-chan. I'm not sharing."_

"_Oh, is that so?" I quickly placed my fingers on his sides and began to tickle him._

"_HAHAHA! Aki-nee, stop! I—HAHA—can't breathe! HAHAHAHA!"_

"_Give me my cookies first!" I growled playfully, barely keeping my giggles to myself._

"_N—HAHAHA! Okay, okay! HAHA! Uncle!"_

_With that, we looked at each other, giving similar grins. Turning on the television as per the norm for us, we took turns passing the jar filled with his mom's delicious hot fudge chocolate cookies, enjoying the peace given by the sounds of nature from the outside of the hospital window and the familiar squeaks and cheers from the television. All was as it should be._

_Or so I thought._

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of the intercom overhead.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been cleared to land at Narita International Airport** [1]**. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

Holding in a sigh, I took off the headphones I've been wearing the whole flight.

It's been ten years since I've been to Japan. Ever since we moved to America when I was six, we never came back. I've been having mixed emotions about this move, but I have to fulfill a promise; a promise that can only be completed here—in the place where I began.

Stretching my sore muscles after the very long flight, I shuffled out of the airplane, light bag in tow, and searched for my luggage at the counter. Checking my phone, I saw a recent message from my aunt.

**.**

**From: **Oba-chan  
**To: **Akira

I'll be at the coffee shop beside the airport. See you soon~

**.**

I let out a deep breath. _Japan, here I come._

* * *

"Oh, my goodness, you're so grown up now! I can still remember when you were only waist-high," my aunt gushed to me as she drove away from the airport. Looking at her subtly, I can't help but notice how much she looks like my mother. From the ebony locks to the hazel eyes, I can see how people have mistaken them as twins at first sight. But that's where the similarities end. Whereas my aunt was filled with warmth and optimism, my mother was the complete opposite.

_Though it sure didn't start that way, _I thought to myself bitterly.

I looked more like my father—or so they say. Giving a quick look at the mirror, I can see that my strawberry blonde hair was slightly messy from the flight. There were bags under my eyes—proof that I've been losing sleep these past few days.

_Well, how could I not? After all, it's only been a few days since…_

I was startled out of my reverie by her sudden beep, her continuous stream of words suddenly entering my senses. "… really shocked when I heard that you wanted to come back to Japan! I mean, it's been so long since you've been here that I thought that you'd never come back here again. So when I got your call three days ago, I was so surprised—a good surprise, mind you. I can only imagine what my sister had to say about this. Was she surprised as well? I mean, I would think so, considering that you don't get to see her and Hideaki so much, what with their being so workaholic…"

My parents? Workaholic? That's probably one of the biggest understatements of the year. I mean, I can easily hand-count the number of times I see them in a year—five of which include the events that they require me to go to. _It's not like they notice, anyway._

"So how did you tell them?" Aunt Sachiko asked me this time, giving me a side glance. "I don't want to pry, but I _am _curious."

I shrugged. "I just called them and told them that I wanted to go to Japan. And when they gave me the 'okay', I called you."

She blinked. "That's it?" After giving her a nod, she gave a disbelieving look at the windshield. "Huh. Well that was unexpected. I honestly thought my sister would at least blow a gasket. Guess I was wrong." I hid a wince at that statement. "Oh, well, you're here now and that's what's important," she said, giving me a smile. "Have you thought about what school you're going to attend?"

"I'll be going to Seirin High School, since it's closer to the house."

"'Seirin High School'? Is that a new school here? I don't think I've ever heard of it."

"Yes. It was only opened last year."

"Hmm…"

Her hesitant sound made me glance at her. She looks like she's contemplating something.

"Don't get me wrong, Akira; it's not like I don't support you or anything. But won't you be lonely in that house all alone? I know that that was your old home, but you know you could still change your mind—you can still stay with us in Akita."

Her words painted a lovely picture in my head—one filled with warm welcomes and fun-filled bonding moments with the rest of her family—a picture I quickly erased as soon as it came. I have a mission, and it's something that I have to do alone.

So, despite my inner desires, I declined her offer. "It's fine, Oba-chan. I'll be okay," I said, fiddling with the string of my hoodie. "I don't mind being alone."

_After all, I'm all but used to it._

* * *

With a quick kiss and a reminder to call her, she hurriedly drove off to Akita in order to reach home before nighttime.

_Home, huh,_ I thought. _Must be nice._

Entering the two-storey, westernized house I used to live in, I saw that everything was fixed and squeaky clean, just like what Oba-chan told me. The brown sofa sat in the middle of the living room, facing the flat-screen TV that was placed against the far left wall. A coffee table was placed in front of the sofa, some magazines placed on the shelf underneath it. Picture frames and other ornaments were scattered plainly across the room, giving a bit of a homey feel. But what really caught my attention was the grand piano that sat on the corner of the room.

Removing my red and black Converse, I headed towards the instrument, not minding the feel of the carpet beneath me nor the slight breeze from the open window. Memories flashed through my mind like a worn, old movie as I tested the keys. My curious fingers pressing the black and white keys, my mother teaching me how to play the piano, my father checking up on us and smiling at our bonding moment, our family singing to the tune of my mother's playing…

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I played a quick melody on the piano to test it. Just as I thought, the piano was in a good condition. I guess Oba-chan really wasn't kidding when she said that everything was fixed.

Heading up to my room after a quick glance at the kitchen (even the pantry was filled to the brim), I immediately crashed on the light blue duvet before being whisked away by sleep.

* * *

Stifling a yawn, I stepped out of the house with the intention of exploring Tokyo this fine Sunday morning. Since school starts tomorrow, I decided to familiarize myself with the place so that I won't get lost. _Well, here's to hoping._

Ignoring the sarcastic tone of my inner voice, I failed to notice that there was someone in front of me before it was too late. I let out a quiet 'oomph!' before hitting the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you hurt? I thought you'd see me standing here before crashing to me—not that I blame you! I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry! I—"

"Woah, woah! Hold up!" I said, raising my arms in a 'surrender' pose as I lifted myself up. "I'm fine. No harm done." Seeing as the guy looked like he was about to cry, I kept talking to him, ignoring the slight pain in my butt. "I'm Tachibana Akira. I just moved here yesterday. What's your name?"

Seemingly less guilty, he responded shyly. "S-Sakurai Ryo. I live next door."

"Oh! Well, hi, neighbor," I said, smiling at the brunette. "So, why were you standing there earlier?"

This seemed to make him guilty again (and I thought I was doing fine calming him down!). "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't think I was bothering anyone! I was just thinking about the things that I have to buy in the grocery! I'm really sorry! I'm—"

I put my hands on his shoulders. "Hey, calm down. I wasn't accusing you of murder or anything. I was just curious. You don't have to say sorry."

My touch appeared to have surprised him, judging by the slight blush on his cheeks. Placing my hands in my pockets, I quickly change the subject.

"So what do you want me to call you? Since we'll be neighbors and all, I suppose we should get to know each other."

"Anything's fine," he mumbled, still not meeting my eyes.

"Well, 'Nandemo-kun' **[2]**," I grinned playfully. "What do I need to know about this place? Any ghosts I should be aware of?"

He blinked at me before giving me a small smile. _Thank goodness._

* * *

The tiny bell on the door rang as we exited the store. "Thank you, please come again!"

"So what school are you going to, Sakurai-kun?" I asked him before he could even apologize for making me go with him to the grocery store.

"I'll be attending Too Academy for my first year."

"Really? I'll be going to Seirin High. Is Too Academy near here, too?"

"I guess. But Seirin's a lot closer." He seemed a bit hesitant answering that question, so I subtly looked around me to change the subject. Just as I was about to ask him something, I saw him staring at the basketball court in front of us intently.

"Do you play?" I asked him, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Uh—yes! Yes! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for spacing out!"

I held up a hand. _Boy, can this guy be tough to handle. _"It's fine. Calm down." Glancing at the court once more, I asked, "Will you be trying out for your school's basketball club?"

"Y-Yes," he answered, giving me a quick nod.

"Oh, okay. Good luck on your try-outs," I said, stopping a grin from forming on my face. _I guess I'll be seeing more of you, Sakurai-kun._

* * *

Entering the household, I saw that it was almost 7 PM. Right after our quick stop at the basketball court, Sakurai-kun toured me around the area, telling me about the landmarks and such. Turns out, he's a pretty cool guy—if you could just factor out the unnecessary apologizing from time to time.

Glancing at the time, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to head to bed. Changing out of my clothes this time (waking up this morning was hard enough), I thought about what would happen tomorrow.

_Maybe, everything will turn out okay. _

_Hopefully._

**End of Chapter One.**

* * *

**E/N: **I know, I know. I must be out of my mind, starting another story without even finishing my other stories first. I'm really sorry for not being able to update like I promised (especially "The Teacher's Apprentice"). I've had a lot of free time, but I'm lacking the inspiration. Fear not, though-one of these days, I'll be posting a new chapter of The Teacher's Apprentice; perhaps sooner rather than later. ^^

Anyway, some notes on this chapter:

**[1] **Also known as Tokyo Narita Airport, which is the primary international airport serving the Greater Tokyo Area of Japan.

**[2] **Nandemo means "anything" in English. It's kind of a pun, I guess. (Sorry for the pun. I need more lessons from Izuki-sensei. /shot)

Anyway, did you guys enjoy the story? Chapter one's kind of a filler, but it's kind of important in order to get to know more about Aki. Sorry if it's kinda lame (*cries*).

* * *

**CHAPTER PREVIEW**

_Oh, dear. Here I go._

_"My name is Tachibana Akira. Nice to meet you."_

_"I'd like to join, please."_

___"P-Pardon?"_

_Has he been there the whole time?_

_"I've been wondering about something, though..."_

_SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!_

_"Ah. She snapped."_

_"Whose fault do you think it is?!"_

**Chapter Two: **Franklin

* * *

Read and review, please! Stay tuned for chapter two~! ^_^


	2. Franklin

**OF MUSIC AND BASKETBALL**

**Summary: **After realizing that life was too short, Tachibana Akira goes back to Japan to fulfill a promise. What the music prodigy didn't expect was to meet a bunch of talented, idiotic basketheads along the way.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. (Though, I'm still hoping... *sobs*) I only own the plot and my OC(s). ^_^

**A/N: **SHOUT OUT TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER! NeitherSaneNorInsane, lostinthefridge, AnimeLover0000 and aly. Your reviews motivated me to write the second chapter so, thanks! :D  
This story is unbeta'd so please excuse my mistakes. Thank you and enjoy~

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: Franklin**

"_Going back to get away after everything has changed.  
Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?  
Do you remember that? Do you remember that?"  
- Paramore_

* * *

I sighed as I pulled the school's standardized skirt southward for the umpteenth time this morning, still wondering why the hem's closer to my hips then they are to my knees. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating (a bit), but honestly speaking, I really dislike wearing skirts—especially ones as short as this. Call me boyish or whatever, but you can't make me wear a skirt unless it's for a really important reason (or when threatened by brute force).

Staring at the floor length mirror, I began ticking off my mental checklist: hazel contact lenses, _check_; sailor uniform, _check_; light blue cardigan, _check_; black knee-length socks, _check_; white-and-blue Converse hi tops, _check_. Deciding that leaving my hair down for today was for the best, I picked up my book bag and rushed downstairs, grabbing the toast I made earlier.

I looked around the living room for a moment, trying to remember if I forgot anything, when I spotted my guitar. I left it on the sofa prior this morning after playing it for a while. I've always been an early riser, but even I could say that waking up at 4:30 AM was too early for an 8:30 class. Nerves, I guess.

Fingering the steel strings of the acoustic guitar **[1]**, I wondered not for the first time this day if I should really bring it with me.

_Oh, to hell with it. _Before I could change my mind again, I quickly placed the guitar in its bag and hooked it on my shoulders, nodding my head in satisfaction. _You can do this, Aki. This is just phase one in completing your mission._

Stepping onto the pavement, I felt my phone beep, signaling the arrival of a mail.

**.**

**From: **Oba-chan  
**To: **Akira

Good luck on your first day! I know it's a lot different from America, but I hope you enjoy it here. Make sure you eat lunch later, okay? I'll call you when you get home.

P.S: Don't panic when you meet Etsuko-san later, okay? She'll be your housekeeper **[2]**. Don't worry, though! She'll only be there twice a week.

**.**

I blinked before letting out a small smile. It's been a while since someone's been this concerned about me. It feels nice.

Locking the door behind me, I slowly walked towards the direction of Seirin High School. _First day of school, huh? _I mused. _Oh, dear. Here I go._

* * *

"Are you interested in rugby?"

"Have you ever played shogi?"

"You've got to play baseball if you're truly Japanese!"

"Swimming! Don't you think it feels great?"

I stared at the mass in front of me in slight awe. _Sugoi__**. **__Is this what a battlefield looks like? _I thought to myself idly as I saw the manic seniors fight their way through the crowd, all for the sake of recruiting potential members for their respective clubs. All that's missing is a couple of senpais arguing about which club is better in front of a freshman. _Oh, wait. There's one in the corner. _

Shaking my head, I tried to sidestep the throng of bodies in front of me, not noticing that some eyes were following my movements, when I saw a blur of brown hair flash by before I got pulled to the right.

"Ne, ne. Is that guitar on your back? How'd you like to join Seirin High's music club?" A brunette asked me excitedly.

"Um…" I trailed nervously.

She gave me a piece of paper. It was a flyer. "Since the school is just new, we'd really appreciate new members. We currently have eight, so far. Would you like to tryout? Our club room is right beside the gym, so you won't get lost. We can actually use the gym for practice, too—except during basketball practice. We practice every day after school. So, what do you say? The club sign-up form will be available during auditions. Would you like to join us? It'll be fun!"

I blinked at her. _I can't believe she said all that in one breath. She's got hell of a lungs, I'll give her that._

Suddenly, she looked sheepish. "Sorry. Was too much? I tend to get over-excited about these things. I'm Fujioka Atsuko, by the way. I'm from class 2-B," she added as an afterthought.

Snapping out of my trance, I gave her a slight nod. "My name is Tachibana Akira **[3]**. Nice to meet you."

I glanced at the flyer on my hand. It has a picture of a big microphone on the side, kind of framing the flyer, I guess. It says, "Do you love music? Join SEIRIN HIGH SCHOOL'S MUSIC CLUB and be a member now!" and various other details about the club.

I look up to see Fujioka-san looking at me with an encouraging smile. "So? How 'bout it, Tachibana-san?"

I nod at her once. "I'd like to join, please."

_Phase one—complete._

* * *

After assuring Fujioka-senpai (as she'd like me to call her) that I'd be auditioning for the music club sometime this week, I continued my trek towards the school building, wondering where it is.

_It's got to be around here somewhere… _I thought, looking around me for a moment. _Swimming club, chess club, math club, art club, rugby club… AH! There it is!_

"Basketball! Basketball club! How'd you like to join the basketball club?"

I steeled my nerves before approaching the spiky-haired brunette whose lips are formed like that of a cat's. _Is that genetic? _I wondered absentmindedly.

I cleared my throat. "Um, excuse me?"

He jumped a bit as he turned to me, his face slightly reddening as he looked at me in surprise. "H-Hai?"

Ignoring the curious looks the two guys with him are throwing us, I spoke with conviction. "I'd like to join the basketball club, please."

He blinked at me, as if in a daze. "P-Pardon?"

"W-Well, as a manager," I added.

For a split second, I thought I was dreaming. _Are those sparkles in their eyes?_

"R-Really?"

"It'd be a great help for you to help us! **[4]**"

The tallest of the trio only nodded at me silently.

_O-Okay…? _"So, am I in?"

Just as the brown-haired senior was about to reply enthusiastically, the shorter of the two black-haired guys placed his hand on his mouth to stop him from speaking. "Well, you should probably head to the basketball club booth to confirm with the coach and our captain. Ah!" he exclaimed. "Let me bring you there."

Nodding, he directed me towards the booth as a certain cat-faced senior grumbled a string of curses under his breath while the other guy comforted him silently.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Tachibana Akira, senpai. What's yours?"

"My name is Izuki Shun. It's nice to meet you, Tachibana-san." He looked at me thoughtfully. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to join the basketball club? We don't get offers, after all," he added.

I contemplated. _Should I tell him? _"W-Well—oomph!"

"T-Tachibana-san? Are you okay?" Izuki-san asked worriedly as I tried to orient myself.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you hurt?" a soft voice asked me. Looking to my right, I saw a pale guy with light blue hair who looks about my size staring at me blankly. He was holding what seems to be a novel on his hand, a bookmark peeking out from the middle.

_Wait a minute. Has he been there the whole time?_

As if to answer my question, he nodded. "Yes. I've been here the whole time."

_Woah. Talk about mind-reading. Or maybe the question was just so obvious on my face. _Shaking my head slightly, I answered his previous question. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. I apologize as well. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings."

He gave me a slight nod. "Okay. Well, I'll be on my way then," he said, moving away from us.

I blinked. _I swear, if I couldn't see his striking hair color in the crowd, I would've thought he just vanished into thin air _**[5]**_. _

Turning to my companion, I called him. "Izuki-san?"

He was staring incredulously at the spot where the blue-haired guy had been, jolting from his reverie when he heard his name being called. Clearing his throat, he gestured forward.

Noticing that he looked a bit troubled, I asked him what was wrong. "O-Oh, it's nothing," he said, his cheeks slightly reddening. _Huh? _"I've been wondering about something, though…" he trailed.

At that, I just mentally shrugged. Seems like everything's fine.

Reaching the booth, I can see a short-haired brunette girl in a dark blue cardigan talking to a dark-haired guy who was wearing glasses. I narrowed my eyes. _Hold on. Earlier, they told me to get the approval of the coach and the captain, right? Also, Izuki-san said that they've never had offers for the managerial position before. So, if _that_ guy's the captain, does that mean that she's…? _**[6]**

They looked up when Izuki-san called them. "Izuki-kun?" the girl inquired. "What's going on?"

Aforementioned guy only gestured towards me, silently asking me to speak. I cleared my throat again. "M-My name is Tachibana Akira, senpais. I'd like to join the basketball club as the manager," I said, bowing slightly before straightening. I was met with silence as they only stared at me intently with unreadable expressions. Embarrassed by the unexpected attention, I blushed.

"KYAA~!" I only had time to brace myself before I was attacked by the girl. "Finally! A girl! A beacon of light in the darkness of a cold forest! A flower among the thorns! An innocent deer among hordes of wild, disgusting beasts—!"

"OI!" the two guys yelled in unison.

I only looked at her, perplexed. "E-Eh?!"

_SOMEBODY TELL ME WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!_

Noticing my stiff reaction, the girl let go of me, not looking guilty at all. "Sorry. Let's start over. My name is Aida Riko, the coach of Seirin High School's basketball club. It's nice to meet you," she said, smiling confidently.

_Coach, huh? Just as I thought, _I mused, unsurprised.

She grabbed a piece of paper from the table and gave it to me. "Please fill up this form, Tachibana-san, and we'll consider you. Though, it really is just for formality," she assured me.

"Okay. Thank you, Aida-san."

"No, no. That won't do," she replied, shaking her head.

"Eh?"

She smiled creepily, her eyes glittering. "Call me Riko-chan~"

.

.

.

_EHHH?!_

"Ah. She snapped."

"Whose fault do you think it is?!"

"T-Tachibana-san? Can you hear me?"

I can vaguely hear them arguing as I was moved somewhere else—not very far as I can still hear the coach's voice. Then I felt someone tapping my shoulders.

"Tachibana-san?"

I woke from my dazed state and looked at Izuki-san, who was staring at me worriedly. He sighed in relief when I responded. He asked me if I was alright.

I cleared my head. "I'm fine, Izuki-san. I was just, uh… kind of surprised."

_When was the last time someone was _that _happy to see me?_

He nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Here," he gave me my form. "You can fill it up whenever you're ready. I'll just, uh… try to diffuse the situation over there," he said, slightly sweatdropping at the escalating scene.

As he tried to calm the two down, I filled up the form.

**.**

**Club Sign-Up Form  
Boys' Basketball Club**

**Class **1-B **Student ID [7]  
Name **Tachibana Akira  
**Middle School **Maryland Academy for the Arts **[8]**

**Reason for Joining**

**.**

I stopped there. I don't really know what my student number is since I'm a transferee, so I have a valid reason for not answering that part. The last one, however…

I looked at the table, surprised to see them assembled already. (Wait, isn't that the cat-faced senior earlier? What's he doing on the table?) Sitting in front of them is a tall redhead crushing a cup before standing up and leaving—but not before shooting his garbage without even a backwards glance. _Interesting…_

Gazing at my form once again, I let out a sigh before writing an answer. _This will have to do. _

_For now, at least._

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

Koganei sighed in despair as they walked to their respective classrooms. "I still can't believe how terrifying that freshman is."

"Yeah, I saw him carrying you," Izuki said. "How'd that happen, anyway?"

Seemingly avoiding the question, Koganei immediately brightened. "But we finally have a manager! I never thought this day would come! Right, Mitobe?"

Mitobe only nodded happily.

Aida, on the other hand, was not paying attention. She was staring intently at the new girl's sign-up sheet.

**.**

**Club Sign-Up Form  
Boys' Basketball Club**

**Class **1-B **Student ID  
Name **Tachibana Akira  
**Middle School **Maryland Academy for the Arts

**Reason for Joining  
**To be the manager

**.**

It was such a bland answer for someone so resolved to be the manager of their basketball club. If that was her only reason, why would she even join in the first place? Not to mention, she was carrying a guitar earlier, implying that she does have something else to do at this school. _No one wants to be the errand girl of a team filled with sweaty boys willingly_, Aida thought. _Something tells me that there's more to her than her cute awkward disposition._

Noticing the Aida's silence, Hyuuga turned to her. She looked like she was considering something. "Coach? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong." She shook her head, an excited grin gradually making its way on her face. "In fact, everything's just perfect."

_This year will certainly be interesting! I can't wait!_

**End of Chapter Two.**

* * *

**E/N: **Finally got chapter two out of my system! WOOHOO! *throws a mini party* No flashback this time, though, but I hope the additional scene at the end made up for it. Anyway, I don't know if I'll be able to post this fast for the succeeding chapters, but I will try my best. Also, for the readers of "The Teacher's Apprentice" (my Twilight & Blue Exorcist crossover story) who are reading this story as well, chapter 9 will be out real soon! So, stay tuned~ ^^

So, for the notes:

**[1] **I don't really know how to describe a steel-stringed acoustic guitar. I hope this suffices. *makes a peace sign*

**[2] **Yes. A 16 year old girl has her own housekeeper. Weird, right? But this is not just because her aunt's worried about her and stuff. I implied in both the previous chapter and this chapter that Aki's family are kind of, uh… rolling in dough. (Example: Aki's abrupt move to Japan without her parents batting an eyelid, the super quick fix of Aki's house despite being unlived in for the past ten years, etc.) If it wasn't obvious enough, I apologize. ""OTL

**[3] **Tachibana, her last name, means "wild orange," while her first name, "Akira," means bright or clear.

**[4] **A play on the word "help."Again, I apologize for the lame pun. *sobs in a corner*

**[5] & [6] **Hinting on Akira's special abilities**. **CAN ANYONE GUESS WHAT THEY ARE? *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge*

**[7] **I just guessed about this one. In episode one, Kuroko answered that part with a couple of numbers while Kagami wrote nothing. I just assumed it was due to the fact that Kagami's a transferee. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Thanks! ^_^

**[8] **Kind of a tribute to the Step Up movies. COOKIES TO THOSE WHO GOT IT! XD

So, did you guys enjoy this chapter or was it not good? Please leave a review for comments and suggestions. Thank you! ^^

* * *

**CHAPTER PREVIEW**

_Here it is._

"_Oh. It's you again."_

"_Have you ever heard of 'anger management'?"_

_I feel like I just stepped in a whole new dimension. _

"_You can be kind of scary, you know that?"_

"_Don't think I haven't noticed that non-answer on you form, Akira-chan."_

"_EHHH?!"_

_What are they even talking about?_

"_Why are you asking me? I'm a transferee like you."_

"_I don't agree with your opinion."_

**Chapter Three: **Believe in Dreams

* * *

Stay tuned for chapter three! :D


End file.
